monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid
Cupid is a lustful, love-inducing angel that follows Goddess Ilias, belonging to the Ninth Order of the Hierarchy of Angels. She appears at the end of Chapter 2, laying siege on the Monster Lord’s Castle alongside Valkyrie, Promestein, and the chimeras, and is also the very first enemy in Chapter 3. Biography Cupid appears at the end of Chapter 2 and the beginning of Chapter 3 assaulting the Monster Lord's Castle. When Luka challenges her, Cupid tells Valkyrie not to interfere because “the disgraced hero picked me, after all.” She fights even after being surprised that damage can be dealt to her using the Angel Halo, but proves to be quite weak and is defeated easily. After she is sealed, her body returns to its original holy state and becomes particles of light that quickly fade away. Luka then chases after Valkyrie. Sometime after Promestein retreats from the castle and returns to the Drain Lab, a revived Cupid discovers it and reports it to Eden. She continues to spy on Promestein's meetings until she discovers Promestein with Black Alice, despite having appeared to be on uneven terms. Promestein reveals to have known Eden's spy all along and requests Black Alice to dispose of the nuisance as they no longer need her. Black Alice proceeds to warp next to Cupid and devour her; despite Cupid stating that surface dwellers cannot harm angels, she trembles in fear and lets out a horrified scream. One month after Ilias's defeat, Cupid appears in San Ilia, finding its human society too serious for her liking and wondering where else to play. In the same city, if Luka visits Valkyrie after she requests to speak with him, Cupid stands next to her with a lustful look, giving Luka a bad vibe. Should he agree to stay, both angels trap him in the room and proceed to rape him, with Cupid pressing her arrow against his ass, resulting their bad end. If he refuses and decides to leave, Cupid acts surprised, confirming Luka's suspicions. Monsterpedia Entry “An angel controlling love, she is in the ninth and lowest hierarchy in the classification of angels. Cupid uses her bow and arrows to disturb the heart of her target. Her duty was to ensure that descendants were left by joining together men and women. Though combat is not her primary role, she sometimes plays support by using her bow and arrow from range. Incredibly debauched, she considers raping human men to be the ultimate of pleasures. However, since contact with humans outside of her normal duties is forbidden, she takes it upon herself to look for sinners to personally punish. Giving into her carnal lust, she rapes the sinner until he breaks apart. In addition, the lowest rank of angels comprise 90% of all angels, and are considered low class.” Attacks Eros’s Handjob: Normal attack that deals damage. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Cupid’s Blowjob: Normal attack that deals damage. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Amores’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack that deals damage. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Cupid’s Arrow: Triggers trance status and immediately triggers Tit Fuck Temptation if not dodged. Tit Fuck Temptation: Attack that follows Cupid’s Arrow and automatically continues until trance wears off. Love Angel’s Restraint: Binding attack that leads to Love Angel’s Lust if not escaped from. Love Angel’s Lust: KO attack that follows Love Angel’s Restraint on the next turn. Battle Overview As the first battle of Chapter 3, Cupid shouldn’t be very difficult with the power of the Four Spirits. Sylph and Gnome are required to avoid Cupid’s Arrow and break free from Love Angel’s Restraint respectively. The former is a huge hindrance at low health as it leaves Luka at the mercy of Tit Fuck Temptation until the trance status it causes wears off, while the latter of which leads to an instant KO via follow-up. Like every previous battle, Serene Demon Sword should be used as an offensive ability, and enough SP to be used for Meditation and reapplying spirits as needed should be kept in reserve. If Luka is defeated, Cupid straddles him and rapes him with her vagina. If defeated by Tit Fuck Temptation, Cupid mercilessly rapes him with her breasts before using her pussy. Afterwards, he is kept as a plaything. Evaluation “You gave the orgasm treatment to an angel drowning in lust... How would you like to be reincarnated with a vibration feature this time? You, the master of the Four Spirits, should have no issues with Cupid. But make sure you keep up appropriate defenses, as she has some nasty tricks. If she mounts you, you cannot escape her unless you have Gnome summoned. As the danger of guaranteed loss is always there, make sure Gnome is always available. In addition, the abnormal status she inflicts is avoidable with either Sylph or Undine. Either works, so just make sure one is up. After that, she should be easy with just your normal techniques. As always, watch your HP to ensure it stays above half. Lastly, if you should lose to her Temptation skill, she may perform a special insult to you. The reason for me telling you... Surely you realize it. Now go, oh brave Luka. Dye that pink-brained lustful angel’s face into one of blood red.” Trivia *In the Classical mythology, Cupid is the son of Venus, the god of desire, erotic love, attraction, and affection. *In the myth, Cupid is supposed to be the one that causes others to have loving or lustful thoughts for another. Ironically, in Monster Girl Quest, she is the lustful one. *According to Torotoro's blog, all the Cupids encountered are the same individual, first revived by Eden after her defeat by Luka, and later revived by her fellow angels after being swallowed by Black Alice. *Her insatiable lust contradicts her status as a holy angel. Even Luka asks her “Is someone like you really an angel?” *If requested, Tit Fuck Temptation will need Cupid’s Arrow and the Trance status to activate it. *Cupid is one of very few enemies in the game that explicitly states and shows feeling of pleasure or euphoria from sex/rape, with other characters being Vampire Girl, Siren, and Spider Princess. Cupid seems to receive pleasure from sex, the act of raping, or both as she appears to be pleased with both thrusting on Luka and Luka's reactions and feeble attempts to resist (which she requests more from Luka). *Cupid seemingly climaxes during the rape scene (although she does not state it), as her face is distorted in pleasure and breasts bursting milk. Climax during rape is also shared with Vampire Girl and Spider Princess. Gallery Cupid 01.jpg|Cupid in battle. Cupid 02.jpg|Cupid is shocked. Cupid 03.jpg|Cupid in frustration. Cupid 04.jpg|Cupid invites Luka for sexy time. Cupid 05.jpg|Cupid confidently asks Valkyrie to stay aside. Cupid Posture.jpg|Cupid in San Ilia. Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Multiple Endings